Flowers And Hope
by Nanasrbf
Summary: Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar. Memiliki dua adik dengan kesehatan yang mengkhawatirkan, tapi itu tidak masalah ketika tuhan tidak mengambil jalan dimana harus mengambil adik-adikku sebagai hukuman.dan aku bersyukur akan satu hal, aku boleh menjaga adikku hingga nanti tuhan akan menyuruhku berhenti dengan berada di sisinya. /Boboiboy Elemental Sibling/ DLDR/Family
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy : Flowers and Hope**

**Sub-title: Let It Go**

**Fanficcer: Nanas Rabbitfox**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiktif belaka, aku Cuma minjem cast doang, kalo cerita baru ini yang aku tulis hehe… Give Thanks to Dark Calamity Of Princess, Kittokey, Jindeul,Exobubz, and others yang memberikan inspirasi dari Fanfict yang kalian buat… uhh…pengen deh bisa buat Fanfict kek kalian yang keren T.T…**

**Cuma cerita biasa tentang Boboiboy kembar 3, Yaitu Halilintar,Taufan dan Gempa. No Pairing, No . Halilintar/Taufan/Gempa. Hurt/Comfort. Jika ini terlalu membosankan, maka bersiaplah untuk sediakan Bantal dan guling untuk tertidur~ OH YA, DLDR YAAWW~~**

-Summary-

_Dari seseorang aku mendengar sebuah petikan gitar. Tentang mimpi seorang anak, dan kehilangan yang mendalam. Sebuah bunga mewakili sebuah perasaan dan seuntai kalimat yang menyiratkan suatu keadaan._

_Sebuah cinta tulus yang diberikan, bukan dari Pujaan hati tapi dari seseorang yang berada di dekatku setiap hari._

_Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar. Memiliki dua adik dengan kesehatan yang mengkhawatirkan, tapi itu tidak masalah ketika tuhan tidak mengambil jalan dimana harus mengambil adik-adikku sebagai hukuman. dan aku bersyukur akan satu hal, aku boleh menjaga adikku hingga nanti tuhan akan menyuruhku berhenti dengan berada di sisinya._

[Chapter 1]

Sinar mentari mengusik tidurnya yang nyenyak. Mata bulat itu mengerjab, berusaha membiasakan diri pada sinar yang datang. Tubuhnya terduduk dan menatap cermin yang memantulkan raut wajah kusut dengan pandangan sayu khas bangun tidur. Kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang terasa empuk. Dilihatnya sekali lagi orang yang berada dalam lipatan selimut dan mengigil kedinginan. Pemuda berkaos merah hitam itu sadar dan tau akan hal sang adik akan menyusup ke kamarnya karena mendapat mimpi buruk.

Dia bernama Boboiboy Halilintar yang biasa dipanggil Halilintar. Memiliki dua adik dengan kondisi fisik yang tidak memungkinkan,dibenci oleh penghuni sekolah serta ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtua yang tidak menerima bahwa anak mereka mengalami kekurangan. Bukankah penderitaannya sangat beruntun?.

"k-kak hali" Halilintar melihat Gempa –adik bungsu mereka- berjalan dengan bertopang pada dinding sambil memeluk buku kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Pemuda dengan kaos merah hitam itu segera memapah sang adik dan membaringkannya di samping taufan –tentunya setelah dia membaringkan Taufan terlebih dahulu-.

Adik pertamanya bernama Boboiboy Taufan. Menderita_ Asperger's Syndrome yang merupakan satu gejala Autisme dimana para penderitanya kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi dengan lingkungannya. _Taufan cenderung pemalu, hingga membuat dirinya menjadi bahan bullyan yang membuat dia berhenti sekolah dan menjalani _Home-schooling_ walau sekolah tidak membenarkan karena tidak adanya keterangan khusus mengenai hal demikian. Untuk satu hal, Taufan menyukai segala jenis bunga dan Halilintar tentu saja membuat taman kecil untuk adiknya di belakang rumah yang sangat aman.

Lain halnya dengan Taufan, Si adik bungsu bernama Boboiboy Gempa. mengalami _Ataksia yang merupakan gangguan koordinasi seperti kikuk atau gerakan canggung dan tidak kokoh, muncul pada penyakit dan kondisi. Sebagian besar gangguan yang menghasilkan Ataksia menyebabkan bagian dari otak yang disebut Serebelum (Otak kecil) memburuk atau Atrofi, kadang urat saraf tulang belakang (Spinal Cord) juga terpengaruh._

Halilintar memandang dua adiknya dengan pandangan sedih. Tangannya mengepal saat mengingat bagaimana kejamnya sang ibu ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan sialan yang membuatnya dendam dengan orangtuanya. Ibunya berkata jika dia ingin membunuh kedua adiknya karena berpikir mereka hanyalah aib dalam keluarga, dan kemarahannya itu lumayan mereda saat sebuah berita mengenai ibu mereka yang terperosok ke jurang. Walau, sedikit kesedihan karena mengingat dia dan kedua adiknya yatim piatu sekarang.

Matanya melirik kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat yang membuatnya berlari kearah kamar mandi hingga terpeleset dan membuat adiknya terkekeh kecil. Halilintar yang melihat itu hanya bisa cemberut, walau hatinya merasa senang karena melihat tawa kecil di wajah kedua adiknya. Yaah, walau harus mengorbankan pantatnya.

"kak Hali lucu deh" kekeh Gempa diikuti dengan Taufan. Halilintar yang mendengar dari kamar mandi turut tersenyum walau nanti dia akan memberikan sedikit cubitan di pipi kedua adiknya.

Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan buku-bukunya terlihat rapi. pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang tertidur –atau tepatnya berpura-pura tidur- di kasurnya. Tangannya menggelitik kedua adiknya hingga terdengar suara keras dari mereka berdua.

"kak hali ampun kak" Halilintar menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum saat menatap wajah cemberut dari dua orang yang seperti bayangan dirinya. Mereka bertiga memang kembar, dan tentu saja setiap anak kembar pasti merasakan apa yang dirasakan kembarannya. Suatu hari, pernah Halilintar merasa kakinya sakit tanpa alasan, tapi saat melihat Gempa yang penyakitnya kambuh segera menyadari bahwa ada yang terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya. Lain halnya dengan Taufan, Halilintar terkadang merasa seperti rasa sakit akibat kecerobohan Taufan. Seperti saat itu tidak sengaja tertusuk jarum, dan Halilintar juga merasakan perihnya walau tidak terlalu terasa.

"Kak hali mau berangkat sekolah. Nanti kalau kalian mau main, kalian ke belakang rumah saja. Kemaren, kakak abis beli bibit baru. Kalo udah tumbuh, nanti kita bisa fotoin bareng, gimana?" Kedua adiknya mengangguk. Halilintar kembali melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas. Gempa dan Taufan menggenggam tangan kakaknya dan mencium punggung tangan Halilintar, walau sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja canggung rasanya karena Halilintar adalah Type orang yang tidak suka disentuh kecuali pada Saudaranya.

"kalau butuh apa-apa, nanti tekan tombol 1 saja ya. Kalian gak akan lupa kan?" Gempa dan Taufan pun mengangguk. Halilintar segera pergi ke lantai bawah dan melesat ke jalanan. Tidak banyak jalanan di kota kecil Pulau rintis, hanya ada lorong dengan jalan berbelit-belit. Mau naik bus rasanya sudah terlambat karena bus untuk pergi ke sekolahnya telah pergi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

"eh, lihat tuh… si anak bermasalah" suara seorang gadis terdengar. Halilintar hanya memandang remeh mereka dan berlalu tanpa mengindahkan hinaan dari gadis yang entah namanya siapa. Dari kejauhan, raut seorang pemuda menampakkan seringai dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Halilintar" sapa seorang pemuda tambun bernama Gopal. Diikuti dengan gadis berkerudung merah muda bernama Yaya, dan tentu saja tak ketinggalan bersama dengan gadis cina berkepang yang bernama Ying. Halilintar tersenyum tipis lalu kembali membaca buku matematika.

Sedikit catatan, Halilintar menguasai segala jenis ilmu hitung-hitungan dan berbagai jenis bela diri hingga sampai ke tingkat nasional. Raut wajah Dingin dan kepribadian _Tempramental_ itu menambah kesan misterius dan keren dalam dirinya. Walau tak dipungkiri, semua guru tetap saja tidak suka pada sikapnya yang terkadang sangat tidak sopan.

"Ayoyo… tak pusingkah kau tengok buku matematik terus?" Seru Gopal namun tak diindahkan oleh Halilintar. Pemuda itu merasa handphonenya bergetar, namun saat akan mengangkat, Guru matematikanya datang dan Yaya memimpin salam.

.

.

.

"_aku mengumpamakan Sisi seorang kak Halilintar itu sebuah Kaktus. Dimana dia adalah lambang ketahanan namun dia juga bermakna Kehangatan karena di dalam diri Kak Halilintar, ada Kehangatan yang merupakan kata lain dari kasih sayang yang tak berbatas padaku dan kak Taufan" – Boboiboy Gempa_

_._

_._

_._

Halilintar mengecek Handphonenya yang tidak tersentuh dari pelajaran pertama. Deretan nama Gempa dan Taufan memenuhi Daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Halilintar termenung saat berpikir apa yang terjadi pada kedua adiknya. Yaya memandang Halilintar dengan perasaan bingung hingga membuatnya bertanya "Apa pasal kau, hali?"

"aku hanya merasa tidak enak" Jujur Halilintar. Yaya memasang wajah Khawatirnya tatkala wajah Halilintar berubah Pucat saat menerima sebuah Telfon masuk. Kakinya menapak keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Guru sejarah yang menyuruhnya masuk kembali.

To Be Continued…

Deeeyyy~~~~ aku baru gabung loohh wkwk XD sesuai kata-kata pertamaku, ini terinspirasi yaaa~~ sedikit Recommended, aku terinspirasi dari beberapa Fanfiction buatan para Author Kece. Diantaranya yang aku sebutkan barusan, oh ya satu lagi, ini bukan plagiat yah~ inget bukan plagiat, mungkin sedikit ide cerita dari beberapa author aku ambil hehe… udah cantumin Credit kok XD

Oh ya, Review dong Review~~ pengen gitu di Review T.T udah lama gak nulis ini T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**oh ya, Makasih buat yang udah Review..well aku ini gak tau mau bales apaan, tapi Kritik dan saran diterima :3 hehe.. dan satu lagi, aku lebih suka kalo kalian manggil aku Nanas atau Nanas-chan (biar akrab :3) /Tabok/ dibanding Thor, Author, Ter blablabla atau Senpai /siapa juga yang mau manggil kamu senpai/ /Tabok/. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and Happy Reading~~**

-Summary-

_Dari seseorang aku mendengar sebuah petikan gitar. Tentang mimpi seorang anak, dan kehilangan yang mendalam. Sebuah bunga mewakili sebuah perasaan dan seuntai kalimat yang menyiratkan suatu keadaan._

_Sebuah cinta tulus yang diberikan, bukan dari Pujaan hati tapi dari seseorang yang berada di dekatku setiap hari._

_Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar. Memiliki dua adik dengan kesehatan yang mengkhawatirkan, tapi itu tidak masalah ketika tuhan tidak mengambil jalan dimana harus mengambil adik-adikku sebagai hukuman. dan aku bersyukur akan satu hal, aku boleh menjaga adikku hingga nanti tuhan akan menyuruhku berhenti dengan berada di sisinya._

[Chapter 2]

Kata orang, Kembar Identik ketika dilahirkan Cenderung sama dalam artian Fisik dan kepribadian. Dalam hal kasus ini, Halilintar berpikir harusnya ia juga akan terkena _Asperger's Syndrome _atau Ataksia seperti halnya kedua kembarannya. Halilintar lahir sebagai cahaya di tengah kegelapan, walau cahaya itu bukanlah suatu pertanda baik dalam berbagai artian. Halilintar seperti namanya, di tengah mendung yang kelam dan suram, datang dengan cahaya walau itu hanya sebentar.

Satu-satunya gadis yang mengetahui keluh kesahnya adalah Yaya. Gadis berkerudung Merah jambu itu mengatakan Jika tidak ada manusia yang lahir hanya untuk kesialan. Lagipula, Yaya berpikir jika seharusnya Halilintar bersyukur tentang Kesehatannya yang sangat baik dibanding kedua adiknya karena dengan hal itu, berarti kedua adiknya bisa terurus. Entah mungkin setelah bercerita pada Yaya atau apa, Halilintar mulai menikmati hidup walau wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi datar dan yang tidak akan terlupakan adalah kasih sayang Halilintar pada adik-adiknya selalu bertambah setiap menatap manic hitam kedua adiknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kedua adiknya, Halilintar memandang jalanan ramai dengan ekspresi kesal. Telfon yang terus digenggamnya hampir hancur karena cengkramannya, mencoba menghubungi adiknya yang berada di rumah namun tak kunjung diangkat.

"_Taufan, Gempa, Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"_ gumam Halilintar khawatir. Hujan mulai mengguyur tubuhnya yang hanya dilindungi Topi dan Jaket. Pemuda berjaket merah hitam itu menerobos Hujan, angin yang menusuk kulit tak dihiraukan. Pikirannya tertuju pada dua orang yang berada di rumah, oh bukankah dia ingat jika Taufan dan Gempa takut akan petir yang tiba-tiba terdengar?.

"Kak Hali, kok basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Gempa yang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Taufan yang berjalan kikuk itu menyerahkan handuk kecil dengan tangan bergetar. Halilintar mengusap kepala kedua adiknya dan bernafas lega. Tidak terjadi apa-apa dan itu sangat disyukuri olehnya.

Teringat akan satu hal, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memasang ekspresi sok misterius yang membuat Gempa penasaran. jangan tanyakan Taufan, bukankah kalian ingat jika dia belum sepenuhnya memahami ekspresi seseorang karena Sindrom Aspergernya.

"Taufan, coba kamu tebak.. apa yang kakak bawa?" Taufan menggeleng lemah yang membuat Halilintar tersenyum getir. Tangannya membuka dan memperlihatkan 3 kalung dengan liontin bulat berukir sebuah bunga.

"Celandine" gumam Taufan sambil menatap Liontin di genggamanya. Halilintar mengangguk kemudian mengacak rambut kedua adiknya. Ketiganya memakai kalung sederhana itu dan tersenyum hangat.

"tadi kenapa kalian menelpon, hmm?"

"tidak apa kak, Cuma… tadi Gempa sempat jatuh" Taufan tak berani menatap mata tajam sang kakak. Sang kakak menghela nafas berat dan menatap adiknya yang kini ikut menatapnya dan berbisik _'sudahlah, setidaknya aku kan baik-baik saja'_

Halilintar menyuruh adik-adiknya untuk duduk. Tangannya mengambil gitar yang ada di sebelahnya dan menyetel senar agar suaranya tidak terlalu sumbang.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_With all those shadows almost killed your light.._

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

Halilintar tersenyum pada adiknya yang kini mulai berusaha menutup mata agar tidak tertidur. Suara Halilintar sangat merdu, itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh Taufan maupun Gempa bila ditanyakan. Berbanding terbalik dengan keduanya, Halilintar akan mengatakan dia bisu ketika bernyanyi, sangat konyol memang.

_Just Close your Eyes..the sound is going down_

_You'll be allright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, You and I'll be safe.. and…_

_Sound…._

.

.

.

.

"_aku lahir di keluarga yang bahagia. Jadi jangan hina adik-adikku karena aku yakin, dia lebih baik dari kalian yang lebih suka menghina orang" – Boboiboy Halilintar_

_._

_._

_._

Halilintar tau jika kehidupan yang dijalaninya penuh dengan rintangan dan kekurangan. Satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya adalah rumah yang ditinggali bersama kedua adiknya dan sebuah motor yang sudah tidak dipakainya sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya. Pemuda dengan pakaian merah hitam itu mencoba untuk menghidupkan kendaraannya, berharap bahwa tidak ada busi ataupun suku cadang yang rusak akibat tidak digunakan dalam beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Taufan, Gempa, tidurlah dengan nyenyak adikku sayang. _Oyasumi_"

Di temani sunyinya malam yang berhias bintang, Halilintar pergi dengan ekspresi datar dibalik helm yang dipakainya. Motor dan tubuh itupun hilang di pembelokan.

TBC

GOMEN! Well, maafkan aku atas kependekan yang terjadi disini T.T gak maksud kok buat ngegaje disini. Serius, ini gaje banget. Ngerasa gak sih alurnya gaje? Huks~ etapi tunggu dulu~ Speciall ultah Boboiboy, karena aku gak puas sama kelanjutan ini, aku bakal publish beberapa FF BONUS ONESHOT. gak apalah ngeramein hehe…

Oh ya kalo mau bayangin Halilintar nyanyi, coba kalian buka di youtube : 'Safe and Sound' - Taylor Swift (ft. Sam Tsui &amp; Kurt Schneider). Bayangin suara Halilintar itu suara Sam tsui pfftt~

R/R PLS~


	3. Chapter 3

**Boboiboy : Flowers And Hope**

**Halilintar , Taufan, Gempa, Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Exsel (OC), Ara (OC) and others**

**DLDR ~ HAPPY READING~**

**-** Summary-

_Dari seseorang aku mendengar sebuah petikan gitar. Tentang mimpi seorang anak, dan kehilangan yang mendalam. Sebuah bunga mewakili sebuah perasaan dan seuntai kalimat yang menyiratkan suatu keadaan._

_Sebuah cinta tulus yang diberikan, bukan dari Pujaan hati tapi dari seseorang yang berada di dekatku setiap hari._

_Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar. Memiliki dua adik dengan kesehatan yang mengkhawatirkan, tapi itu tidak masalah ketika tuhan tidak mengambil jalan dimana harus mengambil adik-adikku sebagai hukuman. dan aku bersyukur akan satu hal, aku boleh menjaga adikku hingga nanti tuhan akan menyuruhku berhenti dengan berada di sisinya._

**[Chapter 3 ]**

Ditengah malam yang terang akibat sinar lampu jalanan. Tepuk tangan terdengar di sisi jalan tersembunyi tempat anak-anak muda berkumpul. Ada beberapa gadis dengan pakaian terbuka serta suara knalpot motor yang memekakkan telinga. Halilintar ada disana, dikelilingi gadis-gadis malam di arena balap liar. Pemuda dengan jaket merah hitam itu bagai Singa yang muncul kembali setelah lama menghilang. Singkatnya, dia adalah salah satu anggota pembalap liar yang terkenal akan kecepatan dan keseimbangannya diatas motor balap.

"Thunder, akhirnya kau kembali memenangkan lomba balap ini. ternyata kemunculanmu yang mendadak ini membawa keberhasilan sendiri" seru salah satu temannya di dunia balap ini. Thunder adalah nama lain Halilintar kala dia menjadi pembalap, tidak ada yang mengetahui dia bernama asli Halilintar kecuali anggota yang satu kru dengannya.

"cih, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Thunder dan aku akan mempermalukan Rydmurder" seru seorang pria yang tadi bertanding melawannya. Halilintar menatapnya datar dan mengacuhkannya dalam diam.

"tak penting sekali" gumam Halilintar.

Untuk beberapa kejelasan, Rydmurder adalah nama komplotan balap yang Halilintar tergabung didalamnya. Pemimpin mereka sering dipanggil dengan nama Exsel, pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih tua setahun dibanding Halilintar. Exsel menarik atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Halilintar untuk bergabung. Sebenarnya, Halilintar tidak mau mengikuti dunia malam yang diyakini berbahaya, lagipula bagaimana nasib adiknya nanti kalau dia meninggalkan mereka saat malam. Tapi, Exsel segera berkata dia akan menyuruh orang kepercayaannya menjaga kedua adiknya dan sebagai bonus, uang hasil pertandingan tadi diberikan padanya sekitar 75%. Bukankah itu suatu penawaran terbaik?.

"Thunder, kau ingin pulang?" Halilintar mengangguk. Exsel memberikan uang padanya dan Halilintar menerima uang tersebut. Pikiranya kini masih tertuju di rumah, meninggalkan kedua adiknya di dalam rumah yang terkunci olehnya. Exsel sebenarnya sudah akan menyuruh Ara –orang kepercayaannya- untuk mengawasi kedua adik Halilintar, namun Pemuda berjaket merah hitam itu menolak tegas dan mengatakan lebih baik Ara mengawasi kedua adiknya saat dia merasa butuh bantuan. Lagipula, secara kebetulan sekaligus keuntungan Ara adalah tetangganya.

Dan dalam gelap serta suhu yang makin menurun akibat dinginnya malam, motor itu membelah jalanan Sunyi, menuju tempat tujuan yang menjadi rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa alasan, ada kesenangan sendiri tatkala melihat adik-adiknya masih dalam keadaan tertidur pulas dengan wajah menggemaskan. Halilintar pulang dengan memelankan laju motornya agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang adik. Mengenai bagaimana mereka hidup dengan keadaan tidak berkecukupan, sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya kekurangan. Halilintar sebenarnya selalu menyimpan uang hasil menangnya dia di Olimpiade fisika, pertandingan bela diri bahkan uang hasil kemenangan Balap liar yang akan digunakannya di masa mendatang, dan itu terbukti bagaimana berfungsinya uang sebanyak itu untuk kehidupannya bersama kedua adiknya sekarang.

"JANGAAANNNN!" Halilintar tersentak saat mendengar suara Taufan. Pemuda itu berlari menuju Taufan yang kini menggeliat tak tenang. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya hingga membuat kaos biru putihnya basah. Halilintar menepuk pipi adiknya lembut, namun sang adik tak kunjung membuka matanya dan tetap menggeliat. Gempa yang berada di sebelahnya berlari dengan langkah tidak terlalu besar, mengambil ganggang Telpon dan menelpon rumah sakit. Halilintar menatap Taufan yang kini berada di gendongannya muali gelisah, kemana perginya Ambulance? Apakah mereka tersesat hingga ke hutan belantara? Baiklah, jangan pedulikan pikiran sinting Halilintar. Jika sedang panic, semua orang tentu bisa berpikir diluar akal sehat.

Tak ada yang diharapkan, Halilintar menyuruh kedua adiknya duduk dibelakang motornya dan mengeratkan pegangan kedua adiknya itu di pinggangnya. Halilintar bersyukur akan satu hal, tidak ada hujan yang akan membuat keadaan adiknya semakin parah. Walau terkadang dia sedikit kesal dengan sifat Taufan yang kadang terlalu polos hingga dikira bodoh, tapi tenanglah..dia menyayangi Taufan seperti menyayangi Gempa. Dia adil dalam hal menyayangi kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat Halilintar pusing. Awalnya dia tidak pernah memasuki ruangan serba putih dengan segala macam bau obat-obatan yang menyengat penciumannya. Halilintar bersama Gempa yang kini bertumpu padanya, memandang seorang dokter dengan cirri khas jas putih serta steteskop di lehernya.

"dia hanya Demam."

Halilintar mendesah lega. Adiknya tidak apa-apa dan tadi adalah hal yang menegangkan untuknya. Pikirannya yang tadi sangat buruk, bahkan tidak manusiawi terbang seiring perkataan halus dokter dihadapannya.

"tenanglah. Dia akan baik-baik saja untuk kedepan, hanya saja dia akan dirawat sekitar dua atau tiga hari.. baru dia bisa pulang" jelas Dokter dengan _Name tag_ bertulis 'Awan'. Halilintar mengangguk.

"Dokter, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. tapi saya mau meminta Gempa untuk menemani Taufan sebentar".

Dokter mengangguk dan Halilintar meminta tolong pada Gempa untuk menjaga Taufan sebentar. Mengerti akan keinginan kakaknya, pemuda bertopi menghadap kebelakang itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Taufan dan duduk di sebelah ranjang kakaknya yang terbaring lemas.

Selepas itu, Halilintar kembali duduk di hadapan dokter yang rasanya cukup muda darinya. Bahkan dia berpikir jika dokter ini seumuran dengan Exsel, Sahabat sekaligus bosnya di Rydmurder.

"ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Dokter… apakah saudara laki-lakiku ini bisa sembuh?" tanya Halilintar yang membuat Dokter mengernyit heran. "saudara laki-lakiku ini sedikit special…dia menderita Sindrom Asperger"

Dokter itu tersenyum hangat. Dia mengangguk pelan sesaat kemudian. "tentu saja, adikmu bisa sembuh dengan Terapi" . sang dokter mengambil nafas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan. "kau tidak perlu memanggil seorang Psikolog handal, kau hanya perlu kepercayaan dan rasa sayang untuk membimbingnya dalam Terapi social dan berbicara"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Rumah adalah tempat terbaik saat kau sakit, bukan rumah sakit. aku berikan resep obat, kasih sayang; over dosis pun tidak masalah"__–__ Baby's Breath _

_._

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Taufan?" tanya Halilintar saat kembali memasuki kamar sang adik. Gempa terlihat tertidur nyaman di sofa, walau tak dipungkiri nanti dia akan mengeluh sakit karena salah posisi dalam tidur.

"Aku merasa tidak enak" Gumam Taufan. Matanya melihat kearah tangannya yang terlilit Infus. Sedikit meringis dan ada raut ketakutan saat melihat segala hal yang berwarna putih. "Kak Hali.. Aku ada dimana?"

"Tenang Taufan..tenang" Halilintar mengusap bahu adiknya yang mulai ketakutan. Halilintar takut adiknya akan histeris, Rumah sakit bukanlah hal yang biasa Taufan lihat, bahkan tidak pernah terbayang adiknya akan masuk rumah sakit hanya karena demam. Halilintar hanya berharap satu hal, semoga setelah ini tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Taufan… mau kakak bacakan sebuah puisi?"

TBC~

**Terimakasih semua yang udah baca FF aku T.T maaf aku gak balas satu-satu, maklumkanlah..aku ini saking senangnya susah ngungkapin T.T aku rada kaget, ada pembaca dari Malaysia yang baca FF ini juga, aaahh seronoknya.. aku ngertilah bahasa kau, kita kan serumpun, tempat aku pun bahasanya hampir sama kyak kau hwhw… /sok sok pake bahasa malay/. Sekalian makasih buat Kittokey yang udah bolehin aku makek ide hehe… tapi, aku berharap sih ini gak gagal. Ini project pertamaku di FF Boboiboy hiks T.T**

**Oh ya, sedikit bilang… agak agak mirip Baby's Breath ya? Maaf T.T ini gegara suka bacanya jadi mirip deh… mohon maaf, aku gak maksud nyama-nyamain dalam arti lain plagiat T.T semoga dimaklumin . **

**Oh ya, Exsel itu nama kakak kelas aku sih :3 dia DJ hwhw… kalo mau tau sih, liat aja di Ig .exselrealino /ups/ hwhw.. maafkan aku bang /sungkem/**

**OH YA, MAAF KALO GAJE HWHW… DAN JUGA ALURNYA SINETRON BANGET **

**R/R ?**


	4. Last Chapter: Happiness

**Boboiboy : Flowers and Hope **

**Fanficcer : Nanas Rabbitfox**

**Elemental Siblings. .Sinetron. Absurd**

**Warning: Typo Everywhere. Alur ngagetin, ada flashback ada maju~ masih author labil yang mencoba beradaptasi kembali di dunia ff sehabis UKK~**

**Haiyaaaa…. Adakah yang menunggu FF ini? huahahha… aku gak tau mau ngelanjutin apa._. tapi ini sumpah beneran gak jelas dan kalian tidak boleh protes karena aku sudah mengatakannya ._. /tabokin nanas/**

* * *

Dibawah rintik hujan, setetes air mata jatuh di tanah. Adakah harapan? Jika makna bunga itu nyata, dapatkah aku mendapatkan dandelion untuk membuat sebuah harapan? –Secret teller

* * *

[Last Chapter : Kebahagiaan]

Ketika Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya, yang dilihat pertama kali adalah sosok kedua pemuda yang tertidur lelap dihadapannya. Kemaren sore sekitar jam 3, Taufan telah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Kendati kondisi yang dialaminya perlahan membaik, dokter menganjurkan untuk memeriksa keadaannya kembali.

"Taufan, Gempa, ayo bangun."

Kedua orang itu perlahan membuka matanya, dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk mereka duduk di kasur yang mereka tiduri. Halilintar menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah polos sehabis bangun tidur yang selalu membuatnya gemas pada adik-adiknya.

Bagi Halilintar, petualangan paling menghebohkan adalah saat memandikan kedua adiknya. Pemuda itu begitu telaten memandikan kedua adiknya secara bersamaan, ditambah dengan catatan dia harus mengingatkan agar kedua adiknya tidak rewel selama ritual memandikan berlangsung.

Taufan memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Gempa saat sang kakak mengusap rambut mereka dengan shampoo aroma mint yang menenangkan. Dalam keadaan mengantuk mereka turut tertidur karena usapan kakak mereka yang begitu lembut.

"Taufan, Gempa.. astaga, kalian tertidur ternyata"

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya paham, ini masih jam delapan pagi dan adik-adiknya masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. selesai dari kegiatannya, Halilintar kembali menggendong kedua adiknya kemudian memasangkan pakaian mereka. tidak perlu khawatir, Halilintar sudah sangat telaten dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenangannya kembali berputar, ketika ketiga kembar berusia sekitar 10 tahun dan mereka bermain di sebuah taman bunga. Taufan yang menyukai bunga tentu sangat berantusias untuk pergi kesana, sedangkan Gempa yang penurut juga sangat senang karena dapat melihat senyuman lebar kakaknya.

"Kak Taufan, ayo kesini. Kak Hali masak kari kesukaan kita loh" =

Teriakan Gempa terdengar, pemuda bertopi biru putih itu menoleh kemudian berlari kearah kedua saudaranya yang sudah menunggu di atas tikar. Menyadari posisinya adalah kembar kedua, dia duduk ditengah layaknya menjadi tiang pemisah antara Surga dan neraka

Halilintar mengambil piring lalu meletakkan makanan lebih banyak mengingat kedua adiknya harus disuap supaya mau makan. satu persatu suapan masuk ke dalam mulut kedua adiknya hingga makanan itu habis. Halilintar hanya makan sedikit, dia tidak terlalu lapar karena dia sudah cukup mendapatkan makanan dari roti yang menjadi pengganjal perutnya sebelum kesini.

"Kak Hali"

Panggilan Gempa membuat pemuda merah hitam ini menoleh. Taufan memberikan setangkai bunga dandelion yang didapatnya di dekat dirinya duduk. Halilintar menerimanya, ditatapnya kedua adik yang berbeda jarak beberapa menit dalam diam.

"Jika kakak diberi kesempatan menjadi apapun yang kakak inginkan, kakak ingin menjadi apa?"

Halilintar terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Untuk meredakan pertanyaan adiknya, dia berpikir ada baiknya untuk menanyakan ulang agar menjadi sebuah permainan lempar pertanyaan yang menyenangkan.

"Kakak juga tidak tau, bagaimana untuk menjawabnya, kakak tanyakan kembali pada kalian. jika dikasih kesempatan menjadi apa saja, kalian ingin menjadi apa?"

Taufan juga terlihat berfikir, begitu pula Gempa. keduanya menatap dandelion di tangan kakaknya dan ide cemerlang muncul dalam otak mereka.

"Aku ingin menjadi bunga" . "Aku ingin menjadi harapan"

Keduanya menjawab serentak, lalu tertawa riang saat menyadari itu semua. Halilintar tersenyum, lalu mengusap kedua kepala adik-adiknya.

"Kenapa kalian ingin menjadi bunga dan harapan?"

"aku ingin menjadi bunga yang indah, seperti dandelion itu. walau dia kecil, tapi dia dapat menghiasi sebuah taman seperti taman ini. intinya, aku ingin mewarnai hidup kakak agar tetap berwarna"

Jawaban Taufan yang panjang membuat senyuman tercetak di bibir Halilintar. Matanya kemudian menatap Gempa yang tersenyum lembut, merasa ditatap oleh Halilintar, Gempa pun memasang senyuman ceria.

"Jika Kak Taufan menjadi dandelion yang indah, maka aku menjadi makna dandelion yaitu harapan. Aku ingin saat Kak Hali berharap sesuatu yang terbaik, tuhan akan mengabulkannya karena memiliki ku, jadi kami akan saling melengkapi itu."

"Kalau Kak Hali?"

"Aku…"

Taufan dan Gempa kembali menatapnya, mencoba mencari jawaban di tatapan sang kakak. Halilintar yang masih memasang senyum kembali menjawab.

"Biarkan aku menjadi diriku sendiri agar dapat menjaga kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thunder, ini mobil yang kujanjikan untukmu. _Congrats_"

Halilintar menatap mobil yang telah ada di hadapannya. STNK, cek. SIM, cek. Surat keterangan, cek. Surat dari exsel, c–oke ini tidak terlalu penting, pikirnya.

Hari masih hujan dan dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. ini hanya hujan biasa, batinnya.

"Kak Hali, kita mau pergi kemana kak?"

Taufan membuka percakapan kali ini. dia dan Gempa duduk di belakang sambil menikmati beberapa makanan yang dibawa Halilintar sebelum pergi. Sejak tadi pagi, Halilintar telah mempersiapkan beberapa koper yang berisi pakaiannya dan kedua adiknya untuk berlibur.

Pantai, Laut, pasir putih, sunset.

Jika ketiga hal itu dapat mereka nikmati bersama, tentu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi ketiga kembar itu.

Halilintar berniat untuk membawa adik-adiknya ke pantai, bermain bersama seperti anak kecil dan tentu melepas beban yang mereka tanggung. Halilintar ingin adik-adiknya tersenyum, bukan ringisan kesakitan karena suntikan atau obat yang membuat mereka meringis pilu.

Jalanan yang basah dan orang-orang berpayung berbeda membuat kedua adiknya seperti anak kecil yang ingin tau segala hal. Sepanjang perjalanan, selalu ada saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir kedua adiknya. Halilintar merasa senyum keduanya terlihat lepas, aura kebahagiaan terpancar dan membuat pemuda bertopi merah hitam tertegun sejenak dan terfikir, sudah lama mereka berdua tidak pernah tersenyum bahkan tertawa dengan lepas seperti ini.

Mereka bahagia, tentu saja bahagia. Terlalu bahagia bahkan terasa tak ada lagi sakit di dunia yang harus mereka tanggung. Terlalu bahagia bahkan terasa tak ada lagi tekanan yang membuat mereka takut keluar untuk merasakan kebahagiaan ini. namun, tak sadar akan satu hal, hujan perlahan berubah menyurutkan senyuman yang terkulum di bibir masing-masing.

Hari ini, di pagi yang basah karena hujan, mobil yang mereka tumpangi tergelincir ke jurang sedalam 30 meter. Sebuah kecelakaan tunggal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya yang memutih. Tidak, bukan ini yang dia harapkan. ponselnya berada jauh beberapa sentimeter dari tangannya. Goresan rumput terasa perih untuknya saat ini. matanya kembali melihat kearah pakaian Taufan dan Gempa yang sobek, ditambah kedua adiknya yang masih kaku tak bergerak saat ini.

Tangannya berhasil mengambil ponselnya, dalam hatinya sangat berharap bantuan akan cepat datang kala dia terus menekan tombol 119. Saat telpon itu diangkat, suara lirihnya kembali terdengar. Dia tidak berharap banyak, dia hanya berharap kedua adiknya selamat.

"Kak Hali..Kak Hali"

"Diamlah Taufan, Gempa. aku yakin kita akan selamat. Percayalah"

Darah yang menggenang, tersapu oleh hujan lebat yang menyakitkan. Darah itu mengalir lagi dari tubuh dan kepala, tersapu hujan lagi, mengalir lagi. Begitu seterusnya, siklus itu kemudian kembali terulang hingga perlahan wajah ketiganya memucat.

"Kak Hali, tersenyumlah"

Suara lirihan itu terdengar sayu seiring suara ledakan kecil dari arah dua puluh lima meter dari mereka. Halilintar dapat melihat mobilnya terbakar, melemparkan puing-puing yang terhentak di punggung mereka. darah kembali mengalir.

Dia memekik tertahan, tidak ada pergerakan dari kedua adiknya. Tidak, ini tidak berakhir, begitulah pikirnya. Suara sirine polisi terdengar dari arah atas, pandangannya mengabur seiring kurangnya darah dalam tubuhnya.

Di hujan yang lebat, dibawah jurang berjarak tiga puluh meter dari atas. ketiganya pergi, saling mengaitkan jari, tersenyum diatas langit. Janji yang tak sengaja terukir, mereka tepati kembali. Sakit yang mereka rasakan pergi, terbawa angin dan tak lagi ada rasa sakit untuk mereka nanti, besok, dan selamanya.

"Untuk sekarang, nanti, besok, dan selamanya, biarlah aku menjadi halilintar yang menjaga Taufan sebagai bunga dandelion yang indah, dan Gempa yang menjadi makna harapan"

-FIN—

* * *

Holla Everyone~~ ciyeeh aku kembali, maaf kalo ini membosankan. Yaah~~ Flowers and hope selesai dan kalian sudah tau darimana judul ini berasal~~ aku tau kalian kecewa, maaf ya /bow 90 derajat~ sampai jumpaa di fict lainny~~~


End file.
